Suyin, Lin, and Korrasami
by WritingWrittenWords
Summary: After a day of fun Suyin and Lin go to visit Korra and Asami, humor ensues. Story is better than summary Sisterly fluff, Korrasami, fluff, humour


**Fun drabble with the Beifong sisters and Korrasami!**

" **Lin, Suyin, and Korrasami"**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

5 months after Kuvira's attack, things were just getting back to normal. Everyone was happy; Korra and Asami had come back from the Spirt World, and were now living together. Lin was doing her average duties as the chief of police. In fact, Crime has been down slightly since the attack.

The chief of police was doing some paperwork at her desk when the telephone sitting next to her began to ring. She frowned as the annoying noise rang in her ears.

"Hello, Republic City Police Department, what do you want?" Lin said, agitated as usual.

"Oh hi there, this is Suyin Beifong, can I speak to my sister please?" the older sister knew that mildly annoying voice well.

"Hello Su." Lin retorted.

"Oh Lin! I didn't realize it was you, I thought you had people to answer the calls." "I do, I just hate the annoying noise the telephone makes, so I answered it myself. What do you want?"

"I was just going to tell you that I would like to come visit you in Republic City! We could spend some quality sister bonding time; it'll be so much fun." Suyin said with cheer in her voice.

Lin groaned at the mention of visiting.

"As fun as that sounds," Lin stated sarcastically. "Where would you stay? How are you getting here? And I can't just take the day off work to run around with spending 'quality time' with my sister." Lin finished.

"Oh I can stay with you in your apartment, and I am sure you can take on day off work Miss I'm Married to My Job." Suyin teased her sister.

"Su come on I do-"she was cut off by her sister "Too late, bags are packed and I am on my way okay bye!"

As the other line was cut off Lin let out a loud and angry groan. "Spirits she is such a child! I have things to do and she wants me to go off gallivanting with her!?" She yelled as she kicked her metal desk.

Mako came running into the office after hearing the loud noise. The first thing he saw was his boss rubbing her temples aggressively, leaning over her desk.

" _I better not."_ Mako thought to himself as he slowly backed away from the angry woman.

 **\- 15 hours of Gallivanting Later -**

"That was.. Surprisingly fun.." Lin stated as she got into the driver's side of her Sato Mobile.

"Well I am known for having a good time." Su said, winking.

Lin raised her eyebrow for a moment.

"But before we go to your apartment, I was wondering if we could go see Korra and Asami." Lin said, smiling.

"Uh, well.. I don't know." Lin started

"Pleeeeeaaaasse Linny?" the younger sister spoke, making the polar-bear-dog-puppy-eyes that she used to give Lin when they were very young.

"Ugh. Fine, under one circumstance.." Lin said, putting the keys in the ignition.

"What would that be?" Suyin said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Never call me 'Linny' again." Lin looked over at her sister who was now smirking.

"Well, I'll try." Suyin said flicking her sisters nose. Lin swatted her and away. "Blegh, good enough."

 **-00000-**

"Alright, we are here." Lin said as she got out of her side of the vehicle.

"What a nice mansion." Su stated, also getting out. "Bataar would really love seeing the architecture."

Lin smiled at her sister. Although she didn't show it, she was now happy that her sister had changed, and settled down with someone who wasn't a criminal..

The two grey haired earth benders walked up the long set of stairs up to the Sato Estate doors. Suyin lightly knocked.

To Lin's surprise, it was Korra who opened the door. _"I thought Asami had servants.."_ Lin thought to herself.

"Hey you two!" Korra began as she walked over to Suyin for a hug. "It's been a while, Su."

Suyin nodded, shortly after she noticed something.. Off about the Avatar's appearance.

Su tried her hardest to hold in her laughter. She really did, she was Suyin Beifong, she raised 5 kids so she had a lot of restraint. But she just couldn't hold it in.

She burst out into a laughing fit, leaning against her older sister for support.

"What's so fu-" Lin paused, looking at the Avatar.

Lin began laughing just as hard as her sister, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Uhm what's going on out he- Oh hello!"

The two sisters opened their eyes just long enough to see the engineer. Once seeing her, they laughed much harder, if that was even possible.

"What's so funny?" the tan girl demanded

The two continued to laugh as the two girlfriends shared confused glances. After around 4 minutes the two earth benders caught their breath just enough for Lin to say "If we are interrupting something, we can go."

Suyin snort laughed at her sister's statement.

The Avatar looks at Asami a bit harder. Now realizing what was so funny. She instantly flushed a bright red, as did Asami. Korra had lipstick smudges all over her face and neck, and her hair was a mess. Asami's normally perfect makeup was mildly smudged, except her lipstick which was smeared in a huge way.

Asami put her head in her hands and Korra looked away awkwardly. "No.. You weren't interrupting anything, would you like to come in?" Asami said sheepishly when the two older woman's laughter died down.

"We would be delighted to." Suyin said, looking at her sister for a short moment. They both had giant grins on their faces.

 **-00000-**

As the two older women got back into their car Asami looked at Korra.

"Korra.. We are never going to hear the end of this." Asami said with her head down, smiling.

Korra sighed a very heavy sigh "Yep."

 **And there you have it! I really loved this idea and I just had to make it reality. I also really want to make a fun fic of what Suyin and Lin did. I really love that sister relationship because of their clashing personalities, and I feel like it would be really fun to write.**


End file.
